


the friend circle

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: house md short





	the friend circle

I want kids someday, but not screaming ones like these. Jamming my earphones in I turned the music up hoping I would go somewhat deaf in the processes.  
Once again I was a chaperone for my mate, possibly pregnant with really bad stomach trouble, if I had a dollar for every time this happened I could get her a bike so she could take herself to the hospital and back instead of wasting my gas. After half an hour of waiting I went to go see what was going on, I walked slowly over to the waiting desk, a young man was typing something on his computer when he looked up at me,  
`Hi, was wondering about my friend who came in with me, Tina Smith? ` he didn’t reply but went back to his screen,  
`uh yes, they`ve checked her in, they need to run some scans and tests` typical Tina, maybe I should change her name to that on my phone, don’t think she would be to impressed,  
`okay can you tell me where she is? ` he stood up from his desk and came round,  
`sure I’ll take you to her`.

I was so use to her faking or being over dramatic about everything, to see her actually ill took me back a little, entering the room I sat down next to her bed, she was asleep when I came in but now as I sat closer she woke up,  
`good news, I’m not pregnant` knew that was coming,  
`bad news is they need to run some test, there not sure what it is, some sort of infection` at least she had solid proof this time,  
`a friend of yours? ` a man entered the room holding a clipboard, with his walking stick he pulled a chair over to Tina`s bed and sat down on the opposite side of the bed from me,  
`more like her taxi but yes` he didn’t seem much interested in my joke,  
`well I hope your meter isn’t running, your friend here has Syphilis, and has had so for some time, if you had left this any longer you would have destroyed your organs and become a vegetable` all this must have passed her cause she didn’t look at all concerned,   
`I understand` I honestly don’t think she does.

After she fell asleep again, I went to grab some coffee, it was turning into an awfully long day and I wanted it to be over with. Standing outside her room I unconsciously scratched just below my elbow, being used to having eczema I ignored it, even with its lengthy period,  
` can I see your arm? ` it was the doctor from earlier, I showed him my arm whilst he put on some gloves,  
`I’ve had eczema for years, I get flare ups when I get stressed` he took hold of my arm and rubbed a finger against the inflamed patch,  
`Dr Wilson, second opinion` another doctor came over and looked at my arm, he looked at Tina and sighed,  
`I’ll see if there`s a bed spare` Wilson walked away,  
`its not as bad as your friend but better safe than sorry`.

It was confirmed that I have Syphilis, but it wasn’t as bad as Tina`s so I wasn’t admitted, after I collected my prescription I made my way back to her room, House was already there when I got back,  
`your friend has something to tell you` the word friend seem to fight back against him. Tina was awake so I entered the room,  
`what`s up? ` I came across a bit short with her which wasn’t intentional, but she didn’t hear it,  
`I don’t want you to be mad. But a while back I done something, I didn’t really think it through` I`ve heard this story a few times,  
`you guys weren’t together so we just, you know, took advantage of the situation. I didn’t think I’d have to tell you as, well you got back together and we haven’t done it since` I didn’t know whether to scream or strangle her,  
`so John has it to then, where did you get it from huh? You really have been around the world with 80 men, well now you can add John to your list` I stormed out of her room and went to the ladies.   
Always one to be so damn soft with people, never noticing anything that’s right under your nose until it gives you a left hook. In my mind a rage was burning until I heard a knock on the door, rage induced I pulled the door open and there stood House with a coffee in hand,  
`Well that’s one less person to send a Christmas card to`.

We both sat down on a couple of chairs, out of sight from Tina`s room,  
`stay single and keep you friends circle to a minimum, take that from the young and inexperienced` I felt more stupid than rage now, House just sat there listening to my rambles as I went on,  
`we learn from our mistakes; minors tend to make more than others. They go into a state of redemption then back to making more problems, never really learning until some one gives them a bleak look into the future and a dose of maturity` he feels like that one uncle who left emotions and sympathy back in his childhood,  
`you have my permission to make her suffer` he handed me a packet of pills, which happened to be laxatives,  
`I will leave that to you`.


End file.
